Snap
by eryv
Summary: The fact that she loves him is bloody general knowledge! If you went to a foreign country where they didn't even know how to count and asked 'Who does Hinata love' they'd slap you and say 'Naruto you idiot' CANCELLED


finally, my favourite pairing ever! This might be a two-shot if i decide to finish...not sure. if lots of people like it and i get inspiration i will. Lots of reveiws gives me heaps of inspiration by the by!

okies, here we go- snap. I've snapped, you've snapped...and if you havent, you will.

* * *

Snap

There is a time in our lives when we will all snap. When we say 'I've had enough!' and just do what we want when we want because we want it. Just stomp our foot and charge through; doing things your own way because that's the only way it should be done.

Fuck everything else.

In fact, 'Fuck everything else' is precisely what Hinata thought when it was her time to snap.

You see, Hinata had fallen in love. Let me tell you, nothing else has frustrated her more. NOTHING. Not finally passing the chuunin exams on the second go, not trying to meet her fathers impossibly high standards, not that darn genjustsu Kureni taught her that took her FOUR MONTHS to finally get. Nope, none of that compared with the frustration Uzumaki Naruto brought her.

Now now, it's not as if he forgot their anniversary, or he's too over protective, or that everyone else got roses for their loved ones but him. It was something much simpler. Because Hinata, I am sad to state, fell in love with the most daft, honest, stupid and wonderful airhead on the _planet_…well, okay. He wasn't so much stupid and daft, but COMPLETLEY OBLIVIOUS to the fact that Hinata had been head over heels in love with him for the three of her most loneliest, miserable, and most of all _frustrating_ years of her life. Hell, she was so in love with him she was 'heels over head' too.

'What?' I hear you say, 'if he is that stupid why doesn't she just tell him?' Well, that's the tricky bit. Hinata is painfully shy on the matter. And the fact that absolutely everybody knows her feelings but him makes it all the worse. Hinata and Naruto have been best friends for a long while; they talk of everything with each other BUT love. Love makes Hinata think of how she loves Naruto, and then the words 'love' and 'Naruto' rebound in her head for a moment, then all the blood in her body races to her face, and if she's having the worst of luck she will pass out. 'Pass out!?' you gasp, 'how embarrassing!'

And oh it is. How many times has she done that in front of him? Four? Five times? Poor oblivious Naruto doesn't know what to do when that awkward situation arises. He just thinks she has low blood pressure or something.

Ah, and while we're on the subject of Naruto knowing more about the life cycle of a platypus than on the emotions of a human being (not very much, I'm pretty sure the platypus doesn't exist in the Naruto world), lets look at his own emotions which he has put aside as 'too confusing' or 'getting in the way of training' pile.

So, first on this rather large pile is…Hinata? 'Oh hohoho!' you say, rubbing your hands together in a somewhat sadistic manner, 'here we go! What has our Mr Uzumaki been denying?'

And to your surprise it isn't how he wants to rip Hinata's clothes off merely because she is female or rub up against her. He is not that brash. It is that queer feeling he gets when she laughs at his jokes, that little jump of excitement and how his heart beats faster when their arms accidentally brush. How the slight blush on her face whenever she looks at him makes the ramen noodles he ate before dance around like streamers.

'That's cute…' you mutter, 'but give me something kinky.'

But I'll ignore that.

Okay! Now I'll just skim through the mass, they're not all about Hinata you know. For example, this here is a confused thought from the Genin days stored in the recesses of his mind. It's about physics. Hmmm…Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…ah! Here we go! He thinks about her.

'Oh! Like with no clothes and sweat and sex and-'

No no, not with any of those things. He just thinks about her. Before he goes to sleep he ponders over her, _What does she think? What does she feel? Should I have said that to her?_, and things of the like. When he waits for ramen he reruns over their last conversation, every single bit and – there! There's that funny feeling again which he decides to put aside and get back to later, which of course he never does.

'Yes,' you press on, 'but what about…sex?' Ugh. Fine. I'll dig one of those up for you too. Hmmm…let me see…oh! Here it is…it's a bit deep, he defiantly pressed this down to the bottom of the stack…got it!

Ah…not sex I'm afraid ('Awww' you moan) but not nothing either. There was a time it seems, when Hinata taught him how to dance. He had to learn for there was a formal party he had promised he would help her face for her family. And the feeling of her body against his, the sensation of her hands on his shoulders, and how his hands seemed to fit her tiny waist perfectly…mixed with her occasional burst wonderful of laughter when he would stuff up. The funny feeling rose up in his stomach, the ramen was going crazy! He should really chew his food more. His heart was going haywire, the excitement reaching a maximum point! And then all at once, all those feelings swirled around together and made another new one. A passion, a desire, something that can only described with one word- lust. And the burning churned for a moment before reaching down, down, down…

And then the fire alarm went off. Just your luck, eh?

So you can understand why Hinata is frustrated. You can understand why Naruto is confused. (Maybe not.)

And you can especially understand why Hinata 'snapped'.

He had just come back from one of those long missions, the ones where couples jump into each others arms and kiss passionately when the other gets back. When the female does herself up more than usual, even if she's the one returning from the mission. Yeah, the mission where they slept in a hole for two months, now they're taking an hour on their hair again _just for you_. That type of mission.

Every time either one of them comes back from one of these missions Hinata swears to herself that she is finally going to do it. She is going to tell him. _Tell him!_ She gets so nervous. So, after she she's him walk into the gates, like every other time she runs up and hugs him fiercely. Like every other time he spins her around and they laugh. Like every other time she pulls back and starts, "Naruto…"

"Yes love?" he breathes back. (YES! He hugs her and calls her love and he still has no idea what he feels. They might as well leap into bed with each other.)

"Ah…" she pauses, just like always. Her eyes drift away just like always, and the blush arises, just like always.

"Can I treat you to ramen?" she improvises, EXACTLY LIKE EVERY OTHER FREAKING TIME.

He grins, "Sure!"

And so poor Hinata is left even more lonely, miserable and frustrated than before, not to mention she just said she'd treat Naruto to ramen. There goes this weeks rent money, like ALWAYS.

But this time, when Naruto runs off saying he just has to clean up and he'd meet her at the ramen stand in half an hour, Hinata does not sigh with her head down, and slowly make her way there to get a table. Not this time. This time she stands there for a good ten minutes, mind totally blank, so shocked that she had done that…AGAIN. And as she stands there, somewhat gob smacked, a little voice she forgot she had pipes up form the back of her mind.

'Fuck that.' It says moodily, 'Might as well give up if your going to be that useless.' She grows angry, no-one called her useless! Not even her! 'Well then prove me wrong,' it sneers back, 'Just do it! Who says you have to be shy and nice anymore? Fuck everything else.'

And for once, Hinata agrees. "I've had enough!" She mutters to herself. She feels elated, and quite insane. She decides she is going to do what she wants when she wants because she wants it. Just stomp her foot and charge through; doing things her own way because that's the only way it should be done.

Fuck everything else.

* * *

oh yes, the insane hinata is the best Hinata. And if you don't know what a platypus is, shame on you. google it.

So should i continue? i'm not sure if i will...my mind is kinda leaning on the 'hell no!' at the mo but i might...dunno.


End file.
